


The Book of Hogwarts

by FangirlMess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: 11 year old Elders, Angst, BoM/Harry Potter Crossover, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Teenage elders, homophobic parents, idk how to tag this, the price's have too many kids, yes i actually did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMess/pseuds/FangirlMess
Summary: Day 12:So ummmm. I made this because I got bored and tried to sort BoM and Falsettos characters into hogwarts houses and then got stuck so I asked e-sawyer, and then we came up with some headcannons. Anyway, drew a bunch of random scenes and then decided I could write a bunch of mini fics sooo...yeah. It was a shit ton of fun, and I hope it's somewhat entertaining for anyone else. Also it is not Christmas for me yet, but it is for some people and I will not have time to post for a long time tomorrow.Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates!!!Also, ESawyer, I hope you like it!Also, thought this through:Kevin: SlytherinConnor: SlytherinArnold: HufflepuffNabalungi: HufflepuffChris: GryffindorJames: RavenclawSteve: Slytherin
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham & Kevin Price, Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi, Elder "Connor" McKinley & Kevin Price, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Elder Church/Elder Thomas (Book of Mormon Musical), Nabulungi Hatimbi & Kevin Price, Steve Blade/Elder "Connor" McKinley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	1. Another Price! I know just what to do with you...SLYTHERIN!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ESawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESawyer/gifts).



> Kevin is gonna be the Best Price the world has ever seen (lies), also his family his ridiculously big and I have no regrets at all

Kevin Price was nervous, though he’d never admit it. He was next to be sorted, and he could feel the eyes on him. His eyes darted briefly to the Slytherin table, and he saw his older brothers watching with anticipation. 

The Price family had nine children: Amy, who was twenty and already an auror, Matthew, who was eighteen, having recently graduated and already climbing steadily in the Ministry, Caleb, who was in his fifth year, set to surely get every OWL possible, Nathan who was in his third year, and taking five electives, Kevin himself, who was eleven, and was sure to make his family proud, and his younger four siblings, Jack, Kasey, Addison, and Jean, who were ten, eight, seven, and five respectively. 

He’d watched many first years go up before him, from Norah Addams,  _ Ravenclaw _ , Steve Blade,  _ Slytherin _ , James Church,  _ Ravenclaw _ , Arnold Cunningham,  _ Hufflepuff,  _ which was typical of his muggle-loving family, a girl he’d never even heard of before, but heard she’d moved recently from Uganda, Nabulungi Hatimbi,  _ Hufflepuff. _ Connor McKinley, son of another pureblood family, was sorted into Slytherin. He’d met Connor once or twice, as his family had hosted dinner parties, but he’d never known much about him. 

The hat in front of him, which had been silent for several minutes, bordering even on a hatstall, suddenly loudly proclaimed  _ Gryffindor!  _ for Ellenore Owens. 

He took a deep breath, before squaring his shoulders. This was it, the start of his journey to make the Price family proud. 

Professor McGonnegall called his name, loudly reading off  _ Kevin Price _ . The hall grew especially quiet as the words echoed across the stone walls of the Great Hall, and he felt many people’s attention swivel to him, as he walked deliberately towards the stool. 

The hat was placed on his head, and he was overwhelmed in darkness as it covered his eyes. 

_ Another Price, huh?  _ The hat began to say in his head, mulling over his thoughts.  _ Raw intelligence in here. Good for any Ravenclaw. Some bravery here as well.  _ Kevin paled. He  _ had  _ to be in Slytherin, his whole family had been for generations. 

_ Oh, Slytherin eh? Lots of ambition here, no doubt there, a thirst to prove yourself as well, would definitely suit you.  _

_ Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin,  _ he silently chanted in his mind.

It was silent for a moment.  _ Well, if you’re sure… _

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat yelled into the hall, and the table on the very left exploded with cheering, and he could see his two brothers cheering especially loudly. 

He walked quickly towards the table full of emerald green, brilliant white teeth shining, as he grinned victoriously. 

_ Just another step in being the best Price the wizarding world has ever seen! _

He sat down next to the younger of his two brothers, Nathan, who clapped him on the back, and his other brother reached over to rustle his hair. He scowled slightly at this, he had, after all, spent a long time trying to get his hair just right this morning.

He turned to the other side of him to see a rather pretty, red haired, fair, blue-eyed boy sitting beside him, looking over at him with curiosity and slight awe. 

“Connor McKinley, right?” He asked him, shifting so he could properly speak to him. 

Connor nodded, his cheeks going mildly pink, at talking to a child of The Price Family, though Kevin didn’t notice, too taken by actually finally  _ being  _ at Hogwarts, after watching his siblings go every year and talking excitedly with Jack about it. 


	2. Kevin and Arnold: Transfiguration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnold and Kevin meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to link the actual drawings I did, so here's that. 
> 
> https://fangirlmess1.tumblr.com/post/638442577627168768

Kevin sat alone, in his first Transfiguration lesson, organizing his books neatly into a pile, and setting his quill and parchment perfectly arranged on his desk.

“HEY BEST FRIEND!” a loud, enthusiastic voice called, then a person sat down clumsily next to Kevin. 

He looked over, eyes wide, extraordinarily startled, to see that Cunningham boy had taken the then empty seat next to him, and had extended his hand for Kevin to shake. 

“What…” he coughed, trying to take in the new person next to him, “What are you  _ talking  _ about?”

“My mommy always says that the person who you sit next to the first day of class will be your best friend for the rest of your life!!” 

“Umm, hi then,” he said slowly, shaking the other boy’s hand. 

“You’re Kevin Price, right?”

“Yes,” he said, straightening slightly at being recognized.

“Well, I’m Arnold!” he half yelled, smiling enthusiastically, his eyes bright behind his dark-framed glasses. 

“Nice to meet you,” Kevin might think down on his family, but he would never be downright rude, he was taught better. 

Glancing down at the table, he did a double take. 

“Is it...a Pygmy Puff?” the pink fluffy creature was sitting right next to Arnold on the desk. 

Yeah, he said, beaming, “I got it for my eleventh birthday!”

“Do you have a pet?” he asked, eyes shining bright with curiosity. 

Yeah, Kevin said, smiling slightly at the thought, “a snowy owl named Merlin.”

He’d gotten Merlin last year as a Christmas present, and he was the best thing Kevin owned. 

“Hey-” Arnold began, but Professor McGonagall had just stood from her desk. Kevin put his hand up and shushed him. Arnold shut his mouth immediately as the lesson began. 

Kevin took a bite of his eggs, thinking fondly about the first day he’d had. He’d gotten to all his classes on time, met a Pygmy Puff, and he loved his classes. 

Just then the owls came in a flurry into the Great Hall, and he looked up to see Merlin flying amongst them, touching down lightly in front of him. 

“Hello,” he said quietly, stroking his feathers fondly with one hand, and reaching for the envelope in his beak with his other. 

Turning it over, he recognized it as his mother’s handwriting. He turned it over to open it, several letters falling out. He realized quickly one was from each of his younger siblings, and his mother. 

His mother’s letter congratulated him on carrying on the family legacy, and asked if he was adjusting alright. Jack’s asked all about the intricacies of the castle, ever excited to know all about it, even if he’d see for himself next year. The two older of his younger siblings were much the same, asking what the great hall was like, and little Jean asked in her messy, five-year-old handwriting, when he was coming home, because she missed her. He smiled at all of them, he already missed his family if he was honest, especially his younger siblings who always looked up to him. 

He reached for his bag, intent on writing them all back, when someone sat down with a thump beside him. 

Merlin fluffed up his feathers, and gave Arnold a dirty look before sulking across the table. 

“HI KEVIN! OH, is THAT Merlin?” He greeted, ever enthusiastic. 

Kevin starred, flabbergasted. “What are you  _ doing  _ here?” he hissed. “And yes. You can’t sit at the  _ Slytherin  _ table, you’re in  _ Hufflepuff _ .”

Arnold just shrugged. “You looked so sad all by your lonesome, though.”

Kevin wouldn’t admit it, but he was rather lonely, he didn’t really have friends at home, and he didn’t here. 

“Alright, well, if you get in trouble, it’s not my fault.” he said, but he couldn’t help but smile to himself. 

2 Years Later...

“Hey best friend!” he called, grinning wildly at the sight of Arnold’s approaching form. 

“HEY BEST FRIEND!” he called back, greatly louder, smiling widely. 


	3. Nabulungi and the Pygmy Puff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Arnold and Naba are baby.

Naba smiled ear-to-ear as she stood in the portrait hole, hands on her hips, ready to face the day. 

“Naba, wait!” she turned to face an equally infectiously happy Arnold Cunningham, her curly hair swinging at the motion. 

“Yes, Arnold?” 

Suddenly, he got slightly shy, rather unlike the Arnold she had known for only a few weeks at this point. The other, older students in the common room watched the two first years bemusedly. 

“Well, since you're new to the European Wizarding World and all that, I thought you could take Luke with you today, you know, get some first-hand experience with one?”

She smiled somehow wider. “Of course! I would love that!” she exclaimed, brightly. 

Arnold held out his hands to her, in it, his pink Pygmy Puff was perched. She walked over to him, holding out her hands, and Luke walked into her hands, pink fur tickling her palms. She beamed down at him, then up at Arnold. 

“We have our first class together, do we not? We could walk together.” 

“Oh yeah, lead the way.” he gestured for the portrait hole. 

They both stepped down out of the portrait hole together, smiling identical smiles. 


	4. I was Having Strange Feelings for Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These aren't exactly in order, they are pretty much though, minus this and it's sequel, which is chapter 6, because I wanted to spread them out. 
> 
> Writing Connor just smitten was very fun to do, ngl.
> 
> (This takes place at the end of 3rd year)

“C’mon, Connor!” Steve called, and Connor rushed to keep up, as they walked along the long, stone corridor, on the way to the Great Hall. 

“You know,” he heard Steve start. 

“What?”

“I’m glad we’re friends.” he said, and smiled slightly nervously at Connor. 

Connor was glad they were friends too, but he wished sometimes, that they were something else. Every time Steve smiled at him, his stomach did a backflip. He was pretty sure that if you were just friends with someone, you wouldn’t constantly want to hold that person’s hand, but Connor did. 

Connor glanced down at his empty hand swinging by his side. He glanced back up at Steve, and smiled, his face going red, “Me too.” he noticed Steve had gone slightly pink as well. They were nearing the Great Hall, and frantically, Connor tried to think of an excuse to turn back. 

“Wait, I think I left something in the library!” This was a boldfaced lie, he just wanted to spend more time alone with his friend. His face went the tiniest bit redder. 

“Um, okay, we can head back.” they both turned on their heels, making for the opposite direction. 

* * *

They walked through the library, looking for the secluded spot they had been in before, studying for their upcoming exams. Finally finding it, Connor looked around frantically for something of his. Their table was pretty much empty, aside from a few books they hadn’t put back, and...his eyes landed on his quill that he actually miraculously had actually left behind, as Steve set down his book momentarily. 

He raced over to it, holding the quill up triumphantly out to Steve, before shoving it into his robes. 

Leaning against a shelf, Steve was watching from across the room, smiling fondly at him. Connor caught his gaze. 

“What?” he asked softly. Steve just smiled wider, his face going bright red at being caught staring, but he didn’t stop. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” he said.

Connor got very flustered and looked away, his entire face heating up, his ears going bright red, and his heart racing. 

“What?” he asked, even softer, his breath hitching. 

“I said,“ Steve stopped leaning against the bookshelf and walked closer to him. 

Steve had always been taller than him, and suddenly this formerly insignificant fact meant everything to Connor, as he looked up at the boy he liked very much. 

He was now close, so close that Connor could feel his breath against his face. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Connor blushed again, though this time he didn’t look away, instead he looked straight into his eyes. 

Suddenly Steve closed the distance between them and they were kissing and  _ oh _ , Connor didn’t think he’d ever been this happy all the nearly 14 years he’d been alive. 

He reached up and put his arms around his shoulders, and Steve in turn put his hands on his waist. 

Connor had never been kissed before, but now he understood the hype, even if his first kiss was a little bit messy, and definitely inexperienced, it was the best thing Connor had even experienced. 

Steve pulled away finally, smiling happily down at Connor. 

“I-I liked that,” Connor said dazedly, and he laughed. 

Connor stood on his toes to lean up and kiss Steve on the cheek. 

They were both giddy with happiness, and the intoxication of it all. 

“Oh, shoot, we’ve really got to go to dinner, haven’t we?” Steve said, breaking them both out of the trance they were both in. 

Conner shook his head slightly, still dazed, before nodding. 

They both made for the doors, and he decided to finally act on what he’d wanted to do for a year. He awkwardly held his hand out to Steve, and immediately he shifted the book he’d picked back up to one arm, and took his hand, squeezing it. 

In that moment, Connor thought he’d never be as happy as he was right then. He smiled up at Steve as they walked now hand-in-hand, and Steve smiled back. 

They sat down together at the Slytherin table, at the end, near the back of the hall, where they had always sat. They’d stopped holding hands once they’d left the abandoned halls of the castle, and entered the large doors of the Great Hall. 

Digging into his food with his fork with one hand, Connor nudged his hand against Steve’s thigh, and he got the hint, taking his hand under the table and squeezing it gently, and Connor squeezed back. 


	5. Kevin and his Owl in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is a brat that loves his owl and doesn't like Connor and Steve being cute nearby. 
> 
> (This takes place in winter of their 3rd year)

Kevin loved his owl. He didn’t know what’d do without him, and he would visit him all the time in the owlery when Arnold was busy. 

He was a beautiful white, with dark spots on his wings, and was very proud of them, always preening his feathers. 

He sat alone in the courtyard outside, on one of the benches, shivering as the white flecks of snow landed on his black robes. He loved the snow, the beautiful look of the castle, and his childhood home covered in white powder. However, pretty as it might be, it was freezing to sit out in it today, almost fully exposed to the elements. The cold air nipped at his face as he looked up towards the sky, getting a few falling snowflakes to land on his face with the effort. He shook his head to try and shake them off, the effort also shaking loose some of the snow that had landed in his hair in the time he had sat down. 

He glanced over at his prized pet, sitting on his outstretched arm, having found him sitting alone outside a few minutes prior, gently petting his wings, and watched as he scanned the areas, yellow eyes alert, looking for any potential prey. 

Kevin was glad for his scarf this morning, keeping him just that slightest bit warmer. He pulled at it a little, trying to cover his face a little bit more. 

Just then he heard a commotion from the corroder across from where he sat, and he glanced up to see Connor McKinley and Steve Blade running, laughing maniacally, as Steve chased Connor, through the deserted halls, gloved hands outstretched towards the other boy, the latter headed straight for the snow-covered courtyard. 

Kevin elected to ignore them after figuring out the source of the commotion. They were always making such a commotion, and one was never far from the other. 

He went back to petting Merlin. He sometimes wondered what would have happened had he elected to get to know Connor and Steve; afterall, they did share a dormitory, albeit with two other boys. And yet, this being his third year here, he’d still never had more than a few passing conversations with the other boys he shared a living space with. 

He looked up again when a loud giggle echoed around the courtyard.  _ Ah. Just McKinley, again.  _

They’d started a snowball fight, and as he watched, turned into rolling around in the snow covered grass, and now they were both on the ground, snow in their hair, and covering their robes as they both lay on the ground, panting, and giggling breathlessly. 

Kevin just rolled his eyes. They were gonna catch colds and all he was gonna hear for the next several nights would be muffled sneezing.

He glanced down at Merlin again. He was eying both boys with disapproval that he didn’t even think a bird could express. 

“Hey Price!” he heard a cheery voice call across the courtyard, and he looked up again to see Connor sitting up in the grass, waving, his auburn hair incredibly mused, his pale freckled face flushed red from the cold, and maybe something else. 

He waved back. Satisfied, Connor laid back down, turning to face Steve. 

Kevin sometimes wondered what went on with them. He’d, on more than one occasion, caught Connor looking at Steve with a wistful look in his eyes, though he’d never said anything. After all, it wasn’t his business. 

Deciding he’d like to warm back up in the castle, and to give the other two their space, he stood, careful not to disturb Merlin perched on his arm, and began his walk back to their common room, the two boys on the ground not even noticing his departure. 


	6. I Was Strange Feelings for Steve Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just sad...I'm sorry, Connor is just not having a good time. Also the origin of Turn it off. 
> 
> (This takes place between the end of their 3rd year, and the end of their 4th)

Connor and Steve officially got together the next day and he couldn’t be happier. 

He loved everything about having a boyfriend, the kisses, the warm embrace of his hand in his, the snuggling on the couch.  _ Everything was wonderful. _

He wondered if maybe this was what love felt like. 

After their exams, they sat by the lake, holding hands, watching the giant squid. 

It was just so  _ nice. _

He knew his family wasn’t supportive of their kind of relationship, so he was careful, they only hung out in secluded areas, lest word get out to them through other kids, like the far side of the lake. They had about a month of bliss before Summer break began. 

They boarded the train together, the two of them against the world. Steve was Connor’s only friend, which would sound sad, but Connor wouldn’t have it any other way, Steve was his world. Once they found an empty car, they sat together, Connor’s head leaning against Steve’s chest as he lay across the seats on side, playing with his curly red hair. 

They both wished it would never end, but eventually the train pulled into the station and it was time for them both to go home. 

They embraced tightly after they stood up, despite having sat intertwined the whole train ride. Connor had grown a little bit over the last month, but so had Steve, and so he still fit comfortably under his chin as they hugged. 

He eventually let go and leaned his head up, kissing him lightly on the lips, and Steve grabbed his cheek, gently holding his face. 

When they pulled away, their faces stayed close. 

“I’m gonna miss you, so, so, so much,” he said softly, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Me too,” Steve said back. 

“Oh, I bought you something to remember me by.”

Connor stepped back, watching as he riffled through his trunk. 

“I can’t believe I nearly forgot about this,” he mumbled as he did so. 

Finally, he stopped, pulling out a box with some sort of pin attached to it. 

He held it out to Connor who took it and looked at the pin, confused. 

“It’s what muggles call a pride pin, I had to ask my mum to buy it for me, but it’s what muggles wear to represent gay pride.” Connor smiled ear-to-ear. He’d finally figured out he was gay this year, and Steve knew it. 

Next, he opened the box. Inside was a picture frame with the two of them in it. 

In it, a photo of them on a couch in the common room, holding hands, with Connor’s head tucked into his shoulder. Well, not a photo, a painting. It was beautiful. 

He looked up again at Steve, smiling somehow wider. 

“I was gonna give it to you for your birthday, but I wasn’t done with it so, here it is now.” Connor put the box on the seat before throwing his arms around his boyfriend, who stumbled back at the force of it, before embracing him back. 

Steve kissed his hair before they separated. They touched foreheads for a moment before finally gathering their things, and leaving the compartment. Connor took the pin from the box under his arm as they walked together down the corridor, unzipping his muggle jacket and pinning it to his t-shirt, before zipping it up again. 

“I’ll write every day, okay!” he called as he jumped off the train, waving to his boyfriend, who waved back, looking slightly misty eyed. 

He turned to his mother and father. “Hey, mum,” he said quietly, and she pulled him into a stiff hug, his father awkwardly clapping him on the back. 

Sometimes he wondered why his parents even had him, he thought maybe it was just for appearances. 

Steve kept his word, they wrote every day. It wasn’t the same, not at all, but it was still nice. 

Connor kept his gifts from Steve, quite fittingly, in his closet, as he knew his parents wouldn’t look in it, and the house elfs did not care. 

After about a month of begging, his parents finally agreed to Steve coming over. He was ecstatic. 

As soon as Steve arrived, they hugged tightly next to the fireplace, immediately fleeing to Connor’s room. 

They lay together intertwined in each other's arms on Connor’s bed, talking about everything and nothing. 

It was just,  _ nice _ . He only truly felt at home once Steve was there. 

A creak of his door startled him, but when he sat up to see if someone was there, it was nothing, so he shrugged it off. 

That was, until after Steve left, and his parents called him downstairs. He gulped. This couldn’t be good. 

His parents sat him down at the dinner table, both seething mad. 

His mother told him that she’d caught them on his bed, and Connor went as pale as a sheet. 

His mother shreaked that he was not to ever talk to ‘that Blade boy’ ever again. She locked the door to the owlery, and told him that she’d know if he saw him again at Hogwarts. 

Connor didn’t say a word until he was told to go up to his room. 

He cried himself to sleep that night, and the next night, and every night afterwards, and he had the worst nightmares, ones he came to nickname hell dreams, after the awful muggle idea. 

* * *

He boarded the train by himself the next year, sat by himself, locking the door to anyone, even Steve, he couldn’t risk it.

True to his word, he hadn’t sent a single letter to Steve since, and he knew it hurt his boyfriend to no end. 

He heard a knock on the glass. 

Steve was looking at him through the glass, confusion and hurt all over his face. 

Connor just shook his head sadly, tears trailing down his face. 

“Alohomora,” he barely heard the incantation, and then Steve was standing in front of him, bag in hand. 

Connor looked up at him before looking out the window. 

Steve sat down next to him, trying to coax him to turn around, unsuccessfully. 

“Con, sweetie, what’s wrong?” he asked softly as a last resort, his hand resting lightly on his shoulder. 

Connor shrugged his hand away, the action hurting him, and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them. 

“My parents said I’m not allowed to talk to you anymore,” he said, his voice quivering, and he sniffed. 

Realization must have dawned in Steve because the next thing he said was, “Is that why you stop writing?” 

Connor just nodded, still facing away from him. 

“Con, Con, c’mere.” he said softly, and Connor turned to see Steve holding his arms out to him. 

He sobbed into his shirt, he’d been dreading this all break. 

He pulled himself away from Steve finally. 

“We have to break up,” he said, hiccupping slightly, and he looked up at Steve through bloodshot eyes, to see Steve had started crying as well. 

“We can find a way, I’m-”

No, we can’t, Connor interrupted him, unable to look him in the eye anymore. 

“My parents would know, we can’t risk it.”

“I-I’m so sorry Steve,” 

Steve just stood, stunned, before walking out of the compartment, seemingly in a daze. He left, and Connor was left alone yet again. 

He watched him go, before collapsing in on himself, sobbing into his hands, and laying across the seat alone, that he’d shared with Steve just a few months before. 

* * *

Connor never spoke to Steve Blade again. He caught his gaze following him a lot, but eventually it slowed as Connor ignored him. He ate alone, went to every class alone, studied alone, cried alone. 

He was teased relentlessly by the other older Slytherins, calling him all the muggle names, fag, fairy, he’d heard them all. Eventually, he just turned it off. Turned off his emotions, stopped looking at boys like that anymore, after all, it had only led him into trouble. 

He didn’t think he smiled a single time his entire fourth year at Hogwarts. 


	7. Connor and his Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two moments of Connor's cat annoying the shit out of Kevin and Connor finding it hilarious. 
> 
> (This takes place in their 3rd and 5th years)

“McKinley!” Thirteen-year-old Kevin yelled from his bed, and Connor sat straight up, looking at him sleepily from across the room. 

“What?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“Your- god forsaken cat is sleeping on my pillow! Get him offff.”

By this point, the rest of the boys were all awake, looking between the two of them with annoyance. This was, unbelievably, a rather common occurrence in their shared dormitory.

Connor rolled his eyes before pulling the covers off of his bed, giving Steve a  _ look _ , and padding across the room to where Kevin was sitting on his bed. 

He picked up the fluffy orange cat who was snoring slightly, curled up on one side of Price’s pillow. He instantly awoke and glowered at Connor for waking him as he carried him back to his bed, dumping him softly on his bed. 

“Come on Ginger,  _ I’ll  _ snuggle you,” he said, loudly enough that he knew that Kevin could hear him, petting back his mused fur as Ginger purred, and pulling the covers back over him. Kevin scoffed at his comment, loudly flopping back down onto his pillow. 

“Say something, Kevin?” he asked innocently. 

Kevin just scoffed louder and Connor had to stifle a laugh at his roommate’s obnoxiousness. 

Ginger curled into his side, his warm body providing some consolation to the biting cold of their dormitory during the winter. 

He really never understood why Price cared so darn much about his cat, he wasn’t hurting anyone. He did however find it hilarious that Ginger liked him so much, especially with how much Price didn’t like him. 

* * *

Kevin Price sat cross legged on a couch in the Slytherin common room, tired eyes staring into his potions essay, trying to will himself to finish it. 

Just as he picked up his quill, meaning to add something to it, an orange blur of fur had suddenly landed next to him. 

Ginger the cat walked over to him, sitting directing in his lap, but not before stepping right onto his crotch. 

He let out a surprised yelp. 

He heard muffled giggling and glanced across the common room at McKinley who looked like he was about to explode, hands covering his mouth as silent laughter shook his body. 

“Oh screw you!” he said to him, glaring, only making him laugh harder. He and Connor had begun to talk a lot more this year, after four years of only passing dialogue every once in a while, maybe even bordering on being friends. Kevin only had two of those: Arnold and Naba, he could probably use another friend. 

“Gin-Ginger, come here!” he called between laughs. It sounded half hearted to Kevin though. He used to find McKinley’s laugh incredibly annoying, but now he found it...somewhat endearing. They both watched, Connor finding it much more amusing, as the fluffy cat made himself at home on Kevin’s lap, spinning in circles before sitting down with a content sigh. 

He let out a long sigh, laying his head back on the sofa. 

Connor’s laughter eventually subsided enough for him to get up and stand in front of him, and to ask, “Do you want me to move him?” gesturing to the purring pile of fluff sitting contently on Kevin’s lap, still smiling. Kevin sat up to look over at the boy now standing over him. 

“Yes,” though, looking down at the nuisance of a cat, he couldn’t help but think he looked kinda cute like that. 

“But look at him, he’s comfortabllleee.” he said obnoxiously, smiling goofily at him, and Kevin couldn’t help but agree. 

“Fine, whatever, he can stay. It’s your cat anyway.” he mumbled after staring his fellow Slytherin down for several moments. 

Connor laughed again, returning to his seat, and resuming his book, and Kevin discreetly pet Ginger who was already asleep, hoping Connor didn’t see.


	8. Connor and Kevin Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Connor are both lovestruck idiots. That's it, that's the chapter. 
> 
> (This takes place in their 5th year)

Connor was concentrating hard on his book, and yet, he couldn’t seem to focus. His eyes kept wandering over to his friend next to him. It seemed McKinley had found himself in this situation yet again: pinning over a boy. Look where that had gotten him last time anyway, his parents forbidding him to ever see his boyfriend again, and breaking poor Steve’s heart. 

He sighed, and picked up his book, leaning against his elbows, hoping maybe a change in position. 

_ Nope.  _

His eyes kept wandering yet again. Finally, he gave in, peaking his face out over his book. He glanced down, his face flushing, at Kevin Price, bent over a piece of parchment flowing well over the desk they were both seated at. His hair was falling in his eyes, and Connor wanted to tuck it back…

_ No. No Connor. Just turn it off, this never led to anything good, remember?  _ He scolded himself, forcing himself to remember the heartbroken look on Steve’s face, the taunting, the relentless bullying he endured. 

It’s. Not. Worth. It. 

And yet, it just felt so natural. He chanced half a glance at Price again, his face heating up even more. His hair was just  _ perfect _ , even when he was frazzled and stressed over exams. His eyebrows were all furrowed up and he looked so cute like that…

For once, he let his mind wander, staring at the dark eyelashes nearly touching his face as he leaned, bent over his final potions essay. 

Finally, he tore his eyes away from him, and found the carving in the table. His thumb traced the uneven groove in the wood. 

_ Why on earth had he done that? I mean, really? Could he have been any more obvious carving a K with a heart around it. And of course Kevin had chosen this table for them to study at. Just his luck.  _

Kevin sighed again, more obnoxiously this time, and Connor felt justified in glancing his way. 

_ How did he look so beautiful under this much stress, under this little sleep…? _

“No, turn it off, turn it off, turn it off.”

“What was that?” Kevin glanced over at him. 

_ Shoot! He’d said that out loud.  _ His face flushed. 

“Er...I was just reciting something from my book.” he lied quickly, feeling guilty for lying, but he wasn’t about to admit what he’d actually said. 

Kevin shrugged slightly, before hunching back over his essay, pushing it somehow further off the desk. 

What Connor however didn’t notice was the K+C written at the top of Kevin’s essay, out of his sight as it fell on the piece of it falling over the edge. 

Kevin hoped Connor hadn’t noticed, if he had he thought he might just die of embarrassment. 


	9. Photobooth Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is...arguably very cheesy but I don't care, they're in love
> 
> (This takes place their 6th year)

“Come onnnn, Connor!” Kevin whined, dragging him by the hand through Hogsmeade Village. 

“What is it Kevy?” he asked, allowing himself to be dragged down the street. 

Kevin flushed slightly at the pet name. 

“I saw- there’s apparently a muggle photobooth in the next village over, don’t you think that’d be fun?” he asked, turning to face Connor, puppy eyes that he knew he couldn’t say no to on full display. 

Connor made a big show of rolling his eyes, before smiling and nodding. 

He’d forgotten how much he loved holding hands with someone. Since Steve, he’d tried his best to forget anyway. But, the warmth of another person, squeezing their hand and them squeezing back, it made Connor’s heart flutter. 

Him and Kevin had started dating two weeks prior, after Kevin confessed, after, he admitted, quite a bit of coaxing from Arnold and Naba, that he liked Connor. 

Connor still quite clearly remembers that feeling, his heart beating a thousand beats a minute, his mouth wide open, in a huge smile, before he’d tackled Kevin in a hug, to the bed they’d been sitting on together when he’d confessed. 

The feeling of this relationship was nice. He felt so giddy with happiness, like a love-struck puppy, and he’d finally let his guard down, letting himself enjoy himself. 

He caught Kevin looking at him, smiling happily, and he looked up to smile back. 

He swung their intertwined hands back and forth, laughing. 

He just felt so  _ free _ .

After sneaking off through the end of the village, and finally finding this mysterious muggle village Kevin had alluded to, they, surprise, surprise found the photo booth. 

“After you, darling,” Kevin said, smiling sappily at him as he held the curtain open for the curtain. 

Connor’s face flushed, and he sat down in the strange booth, Kevin right behind him. 

He looked around, confused. 

“So uh- what do we do?”

“Oh!” Kevin exclaimed, before brandishing some muggle coins and putting them into a slot. 

The screen flashed a countdown of ten. Connor leaned on Kevin’s shoulder, reaching over to give him bunny ears, Kevin not quite as discreetly doing the same. 

They both smiled, laughing slightly at the silliness of it all. 

The flash went off, and the second timer started. Connor saw his moment, reaching up to grab his date’s face, leaning up and kissing him.

A dumbstruck Kevin sat motionless, face bright red, for a moment, before kissing him back. 

As Connor pulled away, giggling at the expression on Kevin’s face, the second flash went off. 

The machine spit the photostrip out, and Connor burst out laughing as he picked it up and looked at it. 

Kevin’s expression had been perfect, the dumbstruck look on his face at being kissed for the first time, while Connor giggled, glancing amusedly at him. 

“Ohhh, there’s no way I’m not keeping that.” he said, just as Kevin leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Connor turned to smile at him, and leaned over to kiss his nose. 

Their faces stayed that close for several long moments, before Kevin broke the silence, asking sincerely, “Be my boyfriend?”

Connor responded by squealing, and kissing him hard on the mouth, hands on his cheeks, as Kevin melted into it. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Kevin asked jokingly, still looking dazed by the sudden turn of events. 

“Yes, of course!” he said enthusiastically, shoving the photos into his pocket, before stepping out of the booth after his boyfriend, grabbing his hand as he saw him again. 

They walked hand-in-hand back to Hogsmeade, both smiling happily, enjoying the rest of their date. 

When they got back to the Slytherin common room, Connor snuck up to their dorm, setting the photo down on his boyfriend’s bedside table. He suddenly had an idea, and searched frantically for his quill. He wrote in his loopy cursive, on the bottom of the photograph ‘Kevin.exe has stopped working.’ Satisfied with his handy work, he walked over to his bed, picking up his sleepy orange cat in his arms and carrying him back towards the stairs. 

Look who’s happy to see you, Kevy!” he called from the top of the staircase, and Kevin looked up, before rolling his eyes at him. 

Connor plopped his cat down onto Kevin’s chest, and he didn’t even pretend to be annoyed, petting the furry brat curled up onto his chest. 

He walked over to the other end of the couch, where Kevin’s long, slender legs finally ended, and took a seat, looking over at his favorite two boys in the world: Ginger and Kevin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some headcannons I have for this that I couldn’t figure out how to fit it in: 
> 
> Kevin’s family disowned him in his fifth year for it becoming common knowledge that he’d befriend all of the gang: Church, Arnold, Naba, Poptarts, McKinley and lives with Arnold after that
> 
> His younger siblings refuse to speak to him at school
> 
> Him and Connor become friends in fifth year
> 
> Connor had a crush on Kevin when he was younger: hence why he blushed when Kevin shook his hand
> 
> Arnold’s family are like the Weasleys
> 
> Connor lives at Chris’s after his parents disown him his sixth year for dating another boy


End file.
